The Life of a Female
by Daria7142
Summary: (AU) The ukes from Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi woke up one day to discover they have a female body. How will they and their lovers adjusted to this change? Feature multiple cameos from other BL stories and shoujo mangas; may have some supernatural elements
1. Reborn as a Female

**The Life of a Female**

**Chapter 1: Reborn as a Female**

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi are owned by the original creator, Shungiku Nakamuru. This is a fan fiction written for fun and entertainment. No money, profits, or goods are being made. Original plot is copyright and owned by me.

Note: For the sake of continuity in my story, I decided to have the plot take place after the end of Junjou Romantica 2 and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi 2. The events that took place in SIH occurred around the same time as JR2. There are some changes such as Shinobu going to M University.

There will be cameos of other characters from BL stories. Some plots from those stories may change to some extent. Enjoy.

**Junjou**

**Romantica**

Misaki woke up to find himself in Akihito's bed. "How did I end up in Usagi-san's bed?"

Misaki suddenly remember the events take place last night. Akihito was overjoyed that Misaki brought him Valentine's Day chocolates. As usual, Akihito wasn't able to control himself and took Misaki straight to his bedroom. Misaki's face turns bright red as he remembers how Akihito made love to him. "That pervert author"

Misaki noticed he feel cold. "It's freezing in here. Where did Usagi-san threw my clothes?" Misaki noticed his voice sound different than usual.

_"That's weird. What's wrong with my voice? I wonder if I'm getting a cold. This is Usagi-san's fault for making me sleep naked." _

Misaki stood up and felt a strange weight on his chest. _"Why does my chest feel heavy all of a sudden?" _

He looks down and is shocked by what he sees. He sees a pair of breasts on his chest and continues looking further down. Horrified by what he saw, he let out a high pitched scream which awoken Akihito from his sleep.

Normally, Akihito doesn't like anyone disturbing his sleep. Hell, he's pretty scared when someone disturbs him. Misaki himself was a victim of this several times in the past. However, Akihito was taken aback by the voice of the occupant in the same room as him.

"_Why did I hear a female's voice? What the hell is going on? Where's Misaki?" _Before Akihito could ask Misaki if everything's alright, Misaki fell out of the bed during her state of panic. Akihito instantly head toward to Misaki's side. "Misaki, are you okay?!"

Akihito was surprised by what he saw. It wasn't his Misaki but a gorgeous young woman. Akihito could only stare. She was very beautiful. It didn't matter to him at all that she was naked. She has large brown hair that reaches her back, bright emerald eyes, and wide hips. Akihito took notice that she has a very developed curvaceous figure, along with a large bust on her chest.

Misaki looks at Usagi-san who continued to stare. "Usagi-san, what happened to me?"

Akihito recognized that voice and knew who's this woman was. "Misaki, is that you?" Misaki nodded and blush heavily. Akihito was completely dumbfounded. His beloved Misaki is a woman and he has no idea how this happened.

Misaki looks down and remember that she was naked. She grabbed her clothes, put on her shirt, and ran to her room. Akihito was a bit amused by the sight. Still, he wondered how the hell Misaki became a female. Despite this, Akihito will help Misaki in any way.

* * *

**Egoist **

Hiroki opened his eyes and saw the time on his alarm clock. Much to his relief, he woke up right before the alarm rang. He shut off the alarm and looks at Nowaki who is still sleeping. Hiroki was content watching Nowaki like this. Hiroki recalls the joy and happiness on Nowaki's face when he found the Valentine's Day chocolates on the bed. Hiroki felt a bit embarrassed that he went to the bathroom to hide. Nowaki opened his eyes and stood up from his sleep.

"Good morning, Hiro-san" Nowaki stop his sentence and just have a bewildered expression on his face.

Hiroki was a bit curious of Nowaki's expression. "Oh, Nowaki? You're okay? What's wrong?"

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

Hiroki is confused. "It's me, Nowaki."

Nowaki could only repeat the question. "Excuse me, but who are you really?"

Hiroki doesn't understand why Nowaki is asking that. "It's me, Nowaki, Hiro-san." _"What's wrong with Nowaki? He's acting like he seen a ghost."_

Nowaki was bit skeptical by that response. "I seriously doubt that".

"What do you mean by that?"

Hiroki noticed his body feel heavier than usual. When he looks down, he is horrified by what he sees. Hiroki lift up the blanket and her suspicions were affirmed.

"What the hell?! Where the hell is my *****?!"

That response was all the proof Nowaki needs. He now realizes this gorgeous woman is actually his Hiro-san.

"Hiro-san, it is you, but how?" Nowaki is shocked that his Hiro-san is a woman.

"How the hell should I know?!"

She noticed Nowaki is still staring at him. "What is it, Nowaki?"

"You're beautiful, Hiro-san."

Hiroki blushed. "Don't call me that!"

"But it's true, Hiro-san. Just take a look of yourself in the mirror."

Hiroki grabbed her clothes and head to the bathroom. She is surprised by her own reflection when she entered. Her cinnamon color hair reached her waist area and feels very silky. Her face has a gentle appearance and her body has a curvaceous figure. She has a large bust on her chest and her skin look so smooth. She now understood what Nowaki meant earlier.

**Terrorist**

Shinobu woke up from his slumber and looks at Miyagi who is sleeping. Shinobu enjoyed the calm peaceful look on Miyagi's face. He was determined to spend Valentine's Day with Miyagi no matter what yesterday. Luckily, he was able to make a decent Valentine's Day chocolate with some help from a fellow classmate.

When Shinobu went to Miyagi's apartment, Miyagi was already waiting for him. He has a feeling that Shinobu will be coming. Later that night, Shinobu gave Miyagi his Valentine's Day chocolates. Miyagi was surprised but grateful for the gift.

Shinobu reminisced what Miyagi told him as he ate the chocolates. "This is delicious, Shinobu. Thank you very much"

Shinobu's face turns bright red. He was happy yet the same time embarrassed. Nonetheless, Shinobu was glad that the chocolates were a success. When Miyagi ask him if he's okay, Shinbou hugs him.

"Miyagi, Happy Valentine's Day. I love you"

Miyagi was surprised but happy. "Happy Valentine's Day, Shinobu. I love you too."

Shinobu really loves Miyagi. He moved out of the bed quietly. He didn't want to wake Miyagi up. Shinobu noticed Miyagi seem to be tired. _"He must been graded papers from the final exams. Not to mention graduation is coming up for the seniors. I hope he isn't pushing himself too much"._

Shinobu grabbed his clothes from the floor and went to the bathroom. For some reason, he felt a bit tired. _"That's strange. Why do I feel exhausted?"_

After Shinobu entered the bathroom, he was startled by his own reflection. He saw a young girl with long blonde hair that reaches her back and big gray eyes. She has a curvaceous figure with a large bust on her chest and wide hips. He starts to panic as he pull down his pants and look down.

Miyagi was still sleeping peacefully when he heard a loud screaming from the hallway. _"What the hell?" _Miyagi heard footsteps running straight to his bedroom.

"Miyagi!" Miyagi was surprised to see a half naked young girl at his bedroom door. "Uh, who are you?"

Miyagi was about to get out of his bed when the girl tackled him. "What the hell?!"

"Oh, why did you..." His sentence was cut off when the girl spoke. "Dammit, Miyagi don't you recognize me?!" Miyagi just looks at the girl. _"She does look familiar but I never seen her before. She does remind me of Shinobu"._

"It's me, Shinobu." Miyagi is shocked. When he took a closer look, he now noticed the resemblance. "Shinbou-chin, is that you?"

Shinobu got annoyed. "Of course it's me, Miyagi. Damn you, old man. Don't you recognize your lover?!"

_"She got a point." _Miyagi got up when he felt something on top of him. He looks down and saw Shinobu's breasts. Miyagi felt his face turning red as he just stares at them.

Shinobu noticed Miyagi was blushing a bit. "Miyagi, are you okay?

"I'm okay." He didn't want Shinobu to notice he was staring at her chest. "So, do you have any idea how you change?"

Shinobu shook his head. "No."

"I see." Miyagi noticed Shinobu looks a bit worried. He rubbed Shinobu's head. "Don't worried, Shinobu. Everything will be alright". In his mind: _"And hopefully soon, before the dean found out about this._

* * *

**Mistake**

Isaka-san woke up from his slumber and stretch a bit. He looks at his assistant Asahina who is still sleeping. Isaka is happy that he got to spend Valentine's Day with Asahina. However, he did notice Asahina was tired when they arrived his apartment. Isaka shook his head. He already knew the reason. Since he continues acting like a child, he made Asahina exhausted.

_"Alright, from now on, I behave like a proper adult at work. That way, it will be less of a hassle for Asahina"_

Isaka made sure he got out of the bed quietly. He didn't want to disturb Asahina from his sleep. He knew Asahina need all the rest he can get. Isaka went to his drawer and got the clothes for today. He quietly sneaks out of the bedroom and headed to the bathroom. Isaka decided to take a quick bath.

While the water fill up the bathtub, Isaka noticed he felt a bit strange. He shrugged those worries and got inside the bathtub. Isaka turn off the water and let his body warm up a bit. While he relaxes, he noticed his body felt a bit heavy. _"That's strange. Did I gain some weight?"_

Isaka open his eyes and look down. He was horrified by what he sees. "What the hell?!" Isaka stood up when he saw his reflection from the mirror. His reflection shows a young woman with a voluptuous figure. Her long brown hair reaches her hips and she has blue grey eyes. She has a very large bust on her chest and wide hips.

Asahina woke up from his sleep. He looks at his side and saw that Ryuuichiro-sama wasn't there. He hears noise coming from the bathroom. "He must be in the bathtub. Hopefully, he doesn't fall asleep again."

Asahina got out of the bed and fix the bed. He went to Isaka's drawer and took out spare clothes he left at Isaka's apartment. After he put on his clothes, he grabs his planner to see the schedule for today. All of a sudden, Asahina heard a loud scream from the bathroom. He drops the planner and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Ryuuicihro-sama, what's wrong?!"

Asahina opened the door and is surprised. He sees an attractive woman in the bathroom who looks like she is in shock. Asahina felt his heart was beating faster than usual. He couldn't stop looking at her. "Uh, excuse me madam, but who are you?"

"Asahina!" The woman ran straight to Asahina and hugs him. Asahina felt the woman's breasts against his chest. He can tell the woman's breasts were soft. Asahina manage to compose himself and gently push the woman off him. "Pardon the intrusion madam, but who are you and why are you in my boss's bathroom?"

Isaka was surprised that Asahina didn't recognized her. However, she realized that's quite understandable. It's not surprising that Asahina doesn't realized who she is. She gently placed her hands on Asahina's face. "It's me Asahina, Ryuuicihiro-sama. Don't you recognize me?"

Asahina looks at the woman. Something about her seems so familiar, not to mention nostalgia. As he looks into the woman's eyes, he noticed something. For some reason, he sees a resemblance to Ryuuicihro-sama. That's when his heart is telling him; he knew who this woman is. He couldn't believe it.

"R-Ryuuicihro-sama?" The woman nodded her head and shows him a small smile. "What happen to you?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and saw myself like this. I'm scared, Kaoru. What are we going to do?" Asahina can see the look of fear on Isaka's face. He hugs Isaka, causing her to blush. "Don't worry, Ryuuichiro-sama. We'll figure something out".

* * *

**Sekaiichi**

**Nostalgia**

Ritsu woke up and felt his body ached. He looks at Takano-san who is still sleeping peacefully. He informed that stubborn idiot to just take the curry with him and leave. However, Takano being determined to spend Valentine's Day with Ritsu, refused.

_"At least Takano was gentle when he made love to me"_

Ritsu's face immediately turns red when he realized what he said in his mind. "_Did I just say that?! Dammit! This is all Takano-san's fault!"_

Seeing his clothes on the floor, Ritsu tried his best to get out of bed without waking Takano. He was about to put on his clothes when Takano grab his arm.

"Takano-san?!" Ritsu was a bit surprised to see Takano awake.

"Oh, Onodera..." Takano suddenly stop talking and just stare at the person.

It wasn't Ritsu but a young beautiful woman with a buxom figure. Since the woman was naked, Takano got a good view of her body. She has long straight brown hair that reaches her tight. She has wide hips, a large bust on her chest, and spring green colored eyes. Takano was stunned at the sight of this beautiful woman.

_"What's wrong with Takano-san?"_

"Takano-san, are you okay?" Takano was bit surprised that the woman knew his name.

"Who are you and what happened to Ritsu?"

Ritsu was confused. "What are you talking about, Takano? I'm Ristu."

Takano didn't believe her. "Really?"

The woman nodded her head. "If you're Ritsu, why are you a woman?"

Ritsu didn't understood what Takano-san meant he is a woman. Noticing Ritsu's confused expression, Takano told her to look down.

Ritsu did and now realized what Takano meant earlier. Takano became concerned when he noticed the woman starting to panic. Before Takano could ask if she's okay, she screamed. Takano covered his ears. _"Wow, what a scream". _

"Huh?!" "What the hell?!" How am I a girl?!"

Takano recognized that voice. He knew that voice anywhere. "Wait, Ritsu, is that you?"

Ritsu was upset. "Of course it's me, you idiot!"

For a minute, Takano has forgotten that Ritsu was naked. He looks at her breasts that giggled as Ritsu scold him for his stupidity. Takano knew he was blushing as he felt his face turning a bit red.

Ritsu was surprised to see Takano-san blushing a bit. "Oh, Takano-san. You're okay?"

"I'm fine. By the way, you should covered yourself before you catch a cold"

Ritsu instantly remember she was naked. She ran to her drawer and put on a shirt. "How humiliating". Takano got out of the bed and put on his clothes. He can't believed his Ritsu is a woman. Regardless, he is determined to help Ritsu in any way he can.

* * *

**Domestica**

Hatori woke up from his slumber and stretch a bit. He looks at the alarm clock and realizes he got up early. He looks at Chiaki who is sleeping next to him. Hatori had mixed emotions for what he did last night. Although he was happy that Chiaki made him Valentine's Day chocolates, that feeling was short-lived. Especially when Chiaki accidently mentioned Yuu, along with the fact Yuu ate some of his chocolates. He gave Chiaki a punishment as he dragged him to the bedroom.

Hatori shook his head. Chiaki opened his eyes and saw that Hatori seem down for a reason. Chiaki got up and place his hand on Hatori's face. "Tori, what's wrong?"

Hatori was going to tell Chiaki when he was shocked by what he sees. He sees a naked young woman with a modest curvaceous figure sitting right next to him. She has brown hair that reaches her shoulder and sapphire eyes. She has a large bust on her chest and wide hips. Hatori was completely mesmerized by her appearance.

Chaiki was concerned. Hatori hadn't said a word. "Tori?"

Hatori woke up from his trance. He was surprised that the woman knew his name. "Who are you and what happened to Chaiki?"

"What do you mean, Tori? It's me Chiaki".

Hatori was doubtful. "If you're Chaiki, why's your appearance so different?"

"Huh?" Chaiki looks down and began to panic. "What the!? Tori, why am I a woman?!"

Seeing the woman panic, Hatori remembered. That's how Chiaki acts whenever he missed a deadline or facing his wrath. Hatori is in shock. This woman is indeed Chaiki.

"No way, Chiaki, is that you?" Chiaki stops panicking. "Of course it's me, Tori!"

"Sorry. By the way, you may want to cover yourself." Chaiki was a bit confused. Hatori averts his eyes and began to blush. He couldn't help himself. Even though Chaiki is a female, she is very lovely. "You do know that you're naked?"

Chaiki blushed as she now remembers she doesn't have any clothes on her. She grabs the blanket and covered herself. Hatori signed to himself. _"This is going to be a long day"._

**Erotica **

Kisa woke up and saw it was morning. He looks at his sleeping prince Yukina. Kisa covered his eyes. As always, Yukina is dazzling even when he's asleep. Kisa began to blush as he remembered the kiss he gave to Yukina last night. Yukina blush and just hugged him. He asked Kisa-san to spend a night in his room. Kisa blushed and replied to Yukina's request.

Kisa got out of the bed and grabbed his clothes. When he put on his clothes, he was surprised that his clothes were bigger than he remembers. Kisa went to the bathroom and turn on the sink. After he washed his face, he is startled by his reflection. He sees a young high school girl with long black hair that reaches the middle of her back and brown eyes. She has long legs and wide hips, not to mention a large bust on her chest.

Kisa screamed as he realized that girl was actually himself. Yukina woke up from his sleep and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Kisa-san, what's wrong?!" Yukina opened the bathroom door and is surprised to see a girl. Yukina wondered who this girl is and how did she entered his apartment. Kisa is frozen. "G-Good morning, Yukina-san".

Yukina knew who's this woman was. "K-Kisa, is that you?" Kisa nodded and look down. She is embarrassed. Yukina took a good look at Kisa's new body. She has a slender yet curvaceous figure. She was beautiful. "You know, Kisa-san, this isn't a bad look on you"

Kisa blushed. "That's not funny, Yukina!"

Yukina laughed. Kisa-san is so cute when she's embarrassed. "It's true, Kisa-san." After calming Kisa-san, Yukina hug her. Kisa-san could sworn she's going to faint. "Don't worry, Kisa-san. Everything's going to be alright. I'll be right by your side."

* * *

**Trifecta**

Kirishima woke up and got out of his bed. He decided to check on Yokozawa-san, who is sleeping in the guest room. While he was able to persuade Yokozawa to stay for a night, he refused to sleep in his room. Kirishima opened his door and headed to the guest room. He knocked on the door. "Yokozawa-san, you're awake?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute. I'm coming out"

Kirishima waited for him. When Yokozawa opened the door, he saw Kirishima was waiting outside. "Good morning, Kirishima-san".

"Good morning, Yokozawa-san" Kirishima stop talking as he looks at the person leaving the guest room. It wasn't Yokozawa-san but a young woman instead. She has shoulder-length jet black hair and blue eyes. She also has a modest curvaceous figure, a large bust on her chest, and wide hips. Kirishima couldn't take his eyes off her. Although he is curious why she is wearing the clothes he gave to Yokozawa last night.

Yokozawa is disturbed by the lack of noise in the hallway. Kirishima is looking at him with an expression he never saw before. He approached him. "Kirishima, you're okay? Your face is completely pale." Kirishima took a closer look at the woman. For some reason, the woman somewhat bear a resemblance to Yokozawa.

"Who are you?"

Yokozawa wasn't expecting that. "You look like Yokozawa, but there isn't no way you can't be him".

Yokawa was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Kirishima replied. "Take a look in the mirror."

Yokozawa headed to the bathroom and turn on the lights. His body instantly went to shock as he saw his reflection from the mirror. Kirishima follows her. "See, there's no way you're him." The woman didn't respond back. Kirishima was a bit disturbed by the lack of expression on the woman's face. "Are you alright?"

To his surprise, the woman took off her clothes. Kirishima blush a bit since he now got a better view of her body. "Hey, what are you..."

The woman fell to the floor. "What's the hell happened?! How the hell did I became a woman?!"

Kirishima stand right next to her. "It's really you, is it Yokozawa?"

Yokozawa glared a look of annoyance at him. "Who the hell do you think, dumbass!"

"Sorry, it's just my brain haven't process the fact that you're a female now". Yokozawa calm herself down after hearing that statement. She found it understandable. "By the way, you know I can see everything, right?"

Yokozawa blushed as she remembers she took her clothes off earlier. She grabs a bathrobe and put it on. To her dismay, the bathrobe was too big on her and was drooping a bit. Kirishima found the sight to be quite lovely. He stood up and placed his hand on Yokozawa's shoulder. "So, what are you planning to do?"

Yokozawa thought for a minute before giving her answer. "I get I have to use to this body of mine. It won't be easy but I'll manage somewhat. But first, I need to buy new clothes."

"Need any help?" Yokozawa look at Kirishima and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, sure thing".

The two of them heard footsteps from the hallway. "Papa, Yokozawa onii-chan, is everything alright? I heard screaming." Hiyori appeared at the doorway. "Papa, who is this woman and how come she's wearing your bathrobe?

Kirishima looks back at Yokozawa. "You want me to explain or do you want to tell Hiyori yourself?" Yokozawa sighed. She has forgotten about Hiyori, along with an explanation about her current appearance. _"Just my luck"_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter of my 2nd fanfiction. Chapter 2 will be released soon. See you then


	2. Shopping

**The Life of a Female**

**Chapter 2: Shopping**

* * *

**Romantica**

Misaki was making breakfast. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. She has a difficult time adjusting to her new body. Much to her dismay, she kept falling down. Akihito watched the scene with amusement. He found this to be quite entertaining. After falling down a few times, Misaki just gave up.

"How does girls live with this?! It's bad enough I can't keep my balance. My chest feels so heavy."

Misaki heard Usagi-san laughing a bit. She glared at him. "It's not funny, Usagi-san. Damn it, how do I explain this to Nii-san?" Akihito stopped laughing. _"__Damn, forget about Takahiro. How the hell will I explain to him that his beloved little brother is now a female? Not to mention my boss and Aikawa-san. Then again, Aikawa-san might be helpful in this situation. " _

"Usagi-san?" Akihito shook off his thought. "It's nothing, Misaki. Let me help you get up." Akihito extends his hand out to Misaki with a smile.

Misaki grabbed Akihito's hand. "Thanks".

Akihito lifts up Misaki. He took a look at Misaki's clothes. Her shirt was dropping a bit, allowing Akihito to see a good view of her bosom. Her pants were loose; only the belt can keep it from falling. Akihito found the sight to be quite lovely.

All of a sudden, Misaki heard her stomach rumbling to her embarrassment. "Shall we eat breakfast, Usagi-san?" Akihito agreed and helped her serve breakfast. As the two ate, Misaki asked Akihito a question. "By the way Usagi-san, do you have any free time? I was planning to do some shopping."

Akihito was a bit intrigued of the idea. _"Shopping with Misaki for woman's clothes? I could have fun with this." _"Yeah, I got some free time. Should we go after breakfast?"

The door bell rang. Misaki was about to get it but Akihito stand up first. "I get it, Misaki." Akihito opened the door and noticed there is a package. Akihito picks up the package and look at the stamp. His face scowled when he saw the name on the stamp. He rips out the stamp and brought the package inside.

Akihito grabbed the package and brought it inside. He left it on the sofa. "What was it, Akihito?"

"It was nothing, Misaki. Just a delivery from the company. I take it to my room later. Let's finish breakfast first".

After they finished breakfast, Misaki head to the bathroom for a quick shower. Akihito heard the fax machine and saw that it was an announcement from Aikawa-san. Apparently, his yaoi series Junjou Romantica have been approved for an anime adaptation. Akihito took the announcement paper and the package to his office. He thinks it is best that Misaki doesn't know about this yet.

* * *

**Egoist**

Hiroki was in a bad mood since this morning. Nowaki watch Hiro-san scowls at the table while he made breakfast. Although he understands why Hiro-san is upset, he hoped Hiro-san would cheer up. "_Maybe this would cheer her up_"

Nowaki set breakfast on the table. "Breakfast's ready, Hiro-san. Enjoy" Hiroki look at his meal and saw it was her favorite. She smiles a bit. "_Guess this is Nowaki-san's way of cheering me up". "_Itadakimasu"

As the two ate, Nowaki came up with an idea. "Hiro-san, do you want to go shopping?"

Hiro-san was curious. "Shopping?". Nowaki smiled at Hiro-san. "_She is so adorable, especially when she have a curious expression on her face."_

"I was thinking that we should buy a few women's clothes." Hiro-san instantly became embarrassed. The thought of wearing women's clothes never cross her mind. "Hell no, I refuse. There is no way I'm wearing women's clothes. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I still have my pride."

"But, Hiro-san, what if you remain like this forever?" Her body instantly just froze. The idea of spending the rest of her life as a female frightened her. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Anyway, you should buy some new clothes for Hiro-san. I understand it is embarrassing but you really need some. We still don't know how you change nor do we know how long this change will last. It won't be that bad."

She sighed. She understood Nowaki's intentions; not to mention he does have a point. "Okay. After breakfast, I'll take a quick bath and we head to the mall. Do you have any work for today, Nowaki?"

"No. My supervisor gave me a day off. He said I earned it, considering all my hard work."

After finishing breakfast, Nowaki and Hiroki took a bath together. Normally, Hiro-san would protest, however for today, she made an exception. As the two entered the shower, Nowaki couldn't help but stare at his beloved Hiro-san. She was very beautiful. Her appearance gives the image of a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko despite her temper and pride. All of a sudden, Nowaki hugs her from behind.

"What the.. Nowaki?!" Hiro-san blushed. She could feel Nowaki's warmth as their body touched one another. Nowaki just smiled. "Let me help you with your bath, Hiro-san". Hiro-san blushed and told Nowaki to let her go. Nowaki refused. Although he knew Hiro-san was in a bad mood since this morning, he doesn't care. If he can ease her worries, that's all that matter.

* * *

**Terrorist**

"Alright, first things first, you need new clothes" Miyagi looked at Shinobu. Her face shows a mixed expression of embarrassment and anger.

"Why? My clothes fit me perfectly." Miyagi signed. _"Stubborn as always" _"Shinobu, you know your clothes doesn't fit you. Not anymore" Miyagi look at the clothes Shinobu was wearing. Since her school uniform doesn't fit her, Miyagi gave her his clothes. However, he's fully aware his clothes are too big for her. The shirt was too loose. It gave Miyagi a good view of her bosom. The belt barely kept the pants from falling.

"Women wear a bra for a reason right?" Shinobu looks at Miyagi. He was right. She took a look at her hair which is now tied into a ponytail with her school tie. Miyagi comb her hair earlier and tried his best to fix it. "I'm just trying to make you feel more comfortable".

"I can see that, Miyagi" She is grateful for Miyagi's help. "But, answer me this. Exactly what's comfortable standing outside a Victoria's Secret store?!"

And that's exactly where they were. The two of them are standing outside a men's forbidden zone.

"You're coming in with me, right?" Shinobu trembled.

"As much as I'd love do, I'd rather not look like a pervert. It's one thing for a man my age to walk into an underwear store. It's another thing for me to be following a girl into one."

"If that's true Miyagi, there shouldn't be a large group of males inside the store." Miyagi was a bit curious by what Shinobu said. Shinobu point her finger at the store and Miyagi's eyes followed. True enough, there was a large cluster of males inside. Rather than be embarrassed, the males seem to be enjoyed themselves. To his surprise, their female companions are the ones who were embarrassed. _"Well, there is a sight you don't normally see." _

"Miyagi" Miyagi saw that Shinobu was looking at him with teary eyes. Miyagi blushed as the sight was adorable. "Alright, I'm come with you." The two entered the store.

"Hello, may I help you?" one of the employees asked. Shinobu look at Miyagi and he places his hand on her shoulder. "Um, I need help finding the right type of underwear and bras. But I don't know where to look." Shinobu's face blushed.

"Don't worry. We'll help you get started. Follow me please."

* * *

**Mistake**

"Asahina, is it really alright rescheduled those meetings?"

"I understand those meetings are important for the company. However, your situation is more important. Especially you still plan to take over your father's position as president. But first, you need to buy some clothes suitable for a president."

"I know but…" Isaka couldn't finish that sentence. Considering the situation, she was aware that she must wear woman's clothes. However, she found it humiliating. The two were at the mall. They were heading to the store where Isaka normally buys her suits. The two entered the store.

"Hello there, Asahina-san. How can I help you today?" One of the employees who recognize Asahina approached. He was somewhat familiar with them since Isaka is a regular costumer.

He was a bit surprised to see Asahina with an unknown woman at his side. Normally, he will be with Isaka-san. "Excuse me Asahina, but where is Isaka-san?" Isaka feels a bit embarrassed and hid herself behind Asahina. She knew this will be awkward.

Asahina could see the worried look on Isaka's face. He hold her hand, much to her surprise. He wants to assure her everything will be alright. Isaka felt herself calm; she could feel the warmth from Asahina's hand holding her. "I'm here to get a present for my girlfriend."

Isaka's face turned bright red. She didn't except Asahina to say something like that. "She's about to start her dream job. However, she's worried she doesn't have the right clothes. I'm hoping you can help her find the right one."

The employee was surprised. He never thought that Asahina has a girlfriend. Nonetheless, he can see the love in his eyes towards her. He smiled at the warm sight. "Sure thing, Asahina-san. Now, madam please follows me to the women's section." Isaka-san begins to follow the man but hesitated a bit. Asahina got close and whisper something.

"Ryuuicihro-sama, it's going to be alright." Asahina looks at her with a kind smile on his face. Isaka knew she was blushing again. With Asahina by her side, she head to the women's section. She didn't let go of Asahina's hand.

* * *

**Nostalgia**

"For the last time Takano-san, I can do the shopping myself. You don't need to help me."

"You and I both know that's a damn lie. So shut up and let me help you" Takano complained. He knew Ritsu would stubbornly refuse his help. The two of them were inside a women's store at the mall.

Takano was looking at some dresses. Since Ritsu is a female, he thought it would be nice if she have a few dresses. He turned his sight towards Ritsu who was at the underwear and bra section. He can clearly see she is confused. She kept looking at the bras, unsure which ones she could get.

"Need any help with that, Onodera?" Onodera was a bit startled. She turned around only to see it was Takano-san right behind her. Although she wants to scold Takano for startling her, she chosen to ignore it. "Okay. Thanks. Any idea which ones I should get?"

Takano was surprised. He thought for sure Ritsu would said no. Nonetheless, he was happy Ritsu accepted his help. He reminisced of the events earlier that morning. Ritsu was waiting at the table while he made breakfast for both of them. As always, Ritsu is amazed that Takano-san can make food like this.

While the two of them ate, Takano spoke. "Ritsu, I think it's best we buy some women's clothes for you." All of a sudden, Ritsu stopped eating and just stare at Takano. Her face is white as a sheet. Before Ritsu could protest, Takano continued his conversation. "Ritsu, I understand you hated the idea. Hell, I don't blame you. However, don't forget we have no idea how you change at all. We still don't know if this change is temporarily or permanent".

Ritsu's eyes widen by what Takano just said. "By chance if it's permanent, then you need to adapt." Ritsu couldn't argue with that.

After calming herself for a minute, Ritsu was able to clear her mind. "You're right, Takano-san. Alright then, I'll head straight to the mall. But first, I need to take a shower first." Ritsu finished her breakfast and brought her plate to the sink. After washing her plate, Ritsu went to her room and opened her drawer. She grabbed the clothes she likes to wear and went to the bathroom. She turns on the shower and entered.

While her body warmed up in the shower, Ritsu sensed there is someone behind her. Out of nowhere, Takano's arms were wrapped around her. "What the hell?! Takano-san, get off of me!"

"No. Besides, I'm coming with you." Ritsu's face turned bright red."Huh?! While I'm grateful for your suggestion earlier, I can do the shopping myself."

"Yeah, right." Takano was a bit skeptical. He seriously doubts Ritsu knew what she needs to buy. He was determined to help, especially since he hardly has a date with Ritsu. Ritsu eventually gave in. "Fine. But I pick the clothes. By the way, Takano-san, can you please get your hands off me!" Takano regained his focus and look at the bras.

"What about these bras, Onodera?" He showed her the bras he picked out for her. "Thanks, Takano-san." She was thankful that Takano-san was by her side, not that she'll tell him. She already picked the underwear. "Alright then, where is the dressing room?"

* * *

**Domestica**

"How about this dress, Chiaki?"

"Thanks you but no. I'm politely decline." Chiaki could sure her heart was fluttery any second now. She looks at the dress her friend has chosen. The dress was very beautiful. It was a white dress with a flower pattern design. However, she isn't sure if she should buy it.

"Come on, Chiaki. Just try it on. If it's make you feel better, I picked a dress for myself." Her friend shown Chiaki the dress she choose. The dress share a similar design except it was completely red with a light flower pattern.

Chiaki thought about it for a minute. Maybe it won't be so bad wearing a dress. "Okay. I'll take it. Thanks. I check for more over there." Chaiki took the dress and went down further in the dress section. Her friend was happy. She succeed changing Chiaki's mind. Hatori was standing right next to her.

"I'm impressed. I thought Chiaki would resist more." Chiaki's friend looks at him. "I thought too. However, if you think about it, it may not be such a bad idea. Look at the bright side. Now you don't have to worry about the fans finding out the truth; especially if Chiaki finally agreed for a book signing event."

Hatori looks at her. "I'm surprised you're optimistic. Considering the way you acted this morning, I thought you'll be a bit depressed." She laughed at that comment. "You're right. However, being depressed isn't going to help Chiaki and myself. Regardless of what just happened, we have to move on with our life. At least Chiaki can relax a bit. After all, she isn't the only one dealing with this."

(That's right, folks. This female companion is actually Yuu Yanase, Chaiki's best friend since middle school and her assistant.)

Hatori remembered the events that occurred earlier that morning. He and Chiaki were eating breakfast. The atmosphere at the dining room was depressing. Neither of them knew what to say. After finishing their breakfast, the two pondered about their next move. The door bell rang which startled Chiaki a bit. She was about to stand when Hatori stopped her.

"I got it, Chiaki." Hatori headed toward the door and opened it. "Hello?" "Chiaki!" Suddenly, Hatori was tackled to the floor by an unknown figure. Chiaki heard her name and ran straight to the door. "Hatori,you're okay?!" She was shocked by what she saw. She sees an unknown woman standing on top of Hatori.

The woman was very beautiful. Her brown hair was very long and reached her lower back. She also has a large bust and wide hips. However, Chiaki can sees she have a more well-endowed figure than herself. The woman opened her eyes to reveal her brown eyes. "Chiaki, you're okay?! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to tackle like that!". She soon realized the person she accidently knocked over was actually Hatori. Realizing what she did, the woman quickly got off Hatori. "Sorry about that, Hatori." The woman was deeply embarrassed by what she just did.

Hatori was confused that the woman knew his name. Chiaki spoke up. "Tori, who is this woman?" Before Hatori could respond, the woman sees Chiaki and immediately ran up to her. "Chiaki!" The woman hugs Chiaki, much to her confusion.

"Excuse me, but who are you? How do you know our name?" The woman let go of Chiaki and looks at her. "I believe you already know the answer to that question." Chiaki looks at the woman. Then, she realized she knew who this woman is. She was dumbfounded. "No way. Yuu, is that you?"

The woman smiled at Chiaki. "Yes, it's me." Chiaki and Hatori were shocked. This beautiful woman is actually Yuu, Chiaki's best friend and Hatori's love rival. "And it looks like I wasn't the only one who changed. I explained everything. But first, anyone wants to go the mall?"

Going back to the present, Hatori looks at Yuu who is keeping an eye on Chiaki. "So you don't have any idea how you change." Yuu responds to Hatori's question.

"No, I don't. And I can see neither you nor Chiaki have any idea." Yuu can see Chiaki pick another dress. "Look like Chiaki found another dress she likes. Well then, Chiaki and I are heading to the dressing room. You don't have any problem if Chiaki and I share a room, do you?"

Hatori thought about for a minute. Normally, he will be against the idea. However, considering the fact that Yuu and Chiaki are now female, he can't join them in the dressing room. "No, I don't. Just promise me you won't try anything".

Yuu is surprised. "Fair enough." Yuu headed toward Chiaki's location. "Hatori, thanks for trusting me. Even if it's just for this moment."

* * *

**Erotica**

"Kisa-san, I found the perfect dress for you." Yukina reveals a beautiful pink dress. Kisa felt embarrassed. The dress reminds her one of those Lolita dresses she sometimes sees on the street. It gives the impression of a princess dress. Kisa really wanted to say no. However, she is powerless against that dazzling smile of his. She didn't want to hurt Yukina's feelings. Instead, she swallowed her pride.

"Thank you, Yukina." Kisa took the dress and put it in the shopping cart. Yukina was happy that Kisa-san like the dress. He went back to the dress aisles to look for another dress. Kisa looks at the clothes pile in the cart.

True to his words, Yukina stood by her side. After breakfast, Yukina suggested to Kisa that they should go out for some shopping. Yukina took Kisa to a woman's store his friend mentions a few times before. Kisa have mixed feelings about the situation. She is happy that she is having a date with Yukina. Yet the same time, she found it humiliating that she has to wear woman's clothing.

Yukina was somehow all too happy about the situation. Since he and Kisa rarely go out together, he was very happy to spend time with her. When he noticed Kisa-san have some difficulties picking an outfit, he offered to help. Much to her amusement, Yukina pick out any cute or adorable outfits he believed is perfect for her. Despite her feelings, she was grateful for Yukina's help.

"Yukina, I really need some pants. I can't always wear a dress or a skirt to work all the time."

* * *

**Trifecta**

"Yokozawa onee-chan, what's about these clothes? Do you like them?" Hiyori picked out a gray business suit. It is very similar to the business suits Yokozawa wear for work. Although Yokozawa dreaded the thought she has to wear a miniskirt, she was touched by Hiyori's generosity.

"Thanks you, Hiyori-chan." Yokozawa said with a warm smile on her face. Hiyori felt happy that her onee-chan loved the clothes she picked for her. Even though she was surprised that her onii-chan is now a woman, she knew that Yokozawa is still himself. It didn't change her love for her big brother.

"Hiyori was right choosing those clothes. Those clothes do bring out the color of your eyes." Yokozawa knew she was blushing. However, she refused to let Kirishima see this expression on her face. She managed to calm herself and turn to looks at Kirishima, who was standing behind her.

"Thank you for the compliment" Kirishima knew Yokozawa was blushing earlier. He always found Yokozawa's reactions amusing. He looks at his daughter who was looking for another set of clothes for Yokozawa. "Hiyori seem to be enjoying herself."

Yokozawa agreed with him. "You're right. Still, I'm surprised. I know you mention you raised her to be open minded. However, I expected her not to believe me when I told her I'm Yokozawa."

"I'm surprised myself. Still, it's reassured. If I recalls, a certain someone was panicking how to break the news to Hiyori."

Yokozawa felt embarrassed. She couldn't believe Kirishima brought up the events that occurred this morning. Still, she knew he was teasing her. He wasn't wrong. Yokozawa remembered the moment when Hiyori appeared at the bathroom.

"Papa, who is this woman and how come she's wearing your bathrobe?

Kirishima looks back at Yokozawa. "You want me to explain or do you want to tell Hiyori yourself?" Yokozawa sighed. She has forgotten about Hiyori, along with an explanation about her current appearance. _"Just my luck"_

Yokozawa knew she have to tell Hiyori the truth. Unfortunately, she doesn't know how to break the news. After all, how do you explain to a ten years old that you just woke up, only to discover that your body change completely?

Kirishima can see the struggle on her face. Hell, he himself doesn't know how to inform his daughter this mysterious woman is actually Yokozawa. Still, he knew that Yokozawa going to need some help. He walks toward Hiyori and placed his hand on Hiyori's shoulder. "Hiyori, I need you to pay attention to what I'm going to say. The truth is, you and I both know who this woman is."

Hiyori is surprised by what her father said. "Err? I know her?" Kirishima chuckled a bit. Hiyori's expression is adorable. "That's right. Deep down, you already know the answer. Mind helping Papa calm down our friend here?"

Hiyori nodded and walked toward the woman. She looks at the woman who was covering her face with one of her hands. Hiyori could sense something about this woman seem similar. She grabbed the woman's hand and holds it tight. Yokozawa felt something holding her hand and looks down. She is surprised to see Hiyori holding her hand.

While Hiyori held the woman's hand, she heard a voice in her mind. That voice kept repeating a name, yet for some reason, Hiyori couldn't hear it. Like her father said, she already knew the answer. She looks at the woman and said her name. "Yokozawa onii-chan, is that you?"

Yokozawa was touched. She was happy that Hiyori recognized her. "Yes, it's me." Hiyori was dumbfounded. This woman is actually her onii-chan. "Onii-chan, what happened to you? You're a girl now."

"Indeed I am." Yokozawa have a warm expression on her face. Kirishima is surprised. He never had seen that expression on Yokozawa before. Hiyori noticed the bathrobe Yokozawa was wearing. She recognized the bathrobe belonging to her father; she can also see it was too big for her onii-chan. Or onee-chan to be more precise.

"Papa, do we have any plans for today"

"No, we don't" Hiyori smiled.

"Alright, then, shall we head to the mall?" Kirishima and Yokozawa were surprised. "We need to buy clothes for onee-chan, don't you agree?"

Kirishima was impressed. Both he and Yokozawa were thinking the same idea earlier. "But first, we should have breakfast." Hiyori and Yokozawa agreed to the idea. Yokozawa pulled up the bathrobe to cover herself. She didn't want Hiyori to notice she have no clothes underneath.

Yokozawa smiled at the memory. She cherished the bond she has with Hiyori. She saw that Kirishima was staring at her. "What's wrong, Kirishima?"

Kirishima chuckled a bit. "Nothing. Just that I never seen you with that expression before. Guess the wild bear of the sales division do smile." Yokozawa became annoyed. "I resent that comment."

"Onee-chan! I found another set of clothes for you." Hiyori came running toward them with a long sleeve shirt and pants. "Do you like them, onee-chan?" Yokozawa took a look at the clothes. She wasn't familiar with the design however, she does like the color. "Thank you, Hiyori. I like them. Can't wait to try them on"

Hiyori was happy. "Shall we head to the dressing room?" Yokozawa nodded. Although she despite the fact she has to find female clothes, she felt comfort that Hiyori was right there to support her.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finished. I'm apologized for the long wait. I'm still a novice at this. **

**I would like to thank everyone who are following this story. Thank you for giving this story a chance. Chapter 3 is coming up soon.**

**See you soon **


End file.
